


Across The Pond

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, MuggleAU, other characters will be added as more chapters come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus Lupin is offered a job in America, Sirius and Teddy go with him, and Teddy is enrolled at William McKinley High School. At this new school, Teddy joins the New Directions, and with that comes friendships, drama, and a lot more drama. </p>
<p>Beginning Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlainelovesKurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/gifts).



> So this story began simply for a friend who wanted Wolfstar and Klaine in the same fic. This first chapter doesn't have much of either of those ships. Sorry. But it will in the future. This first chapter was just to establish things. 
> 
> I can't promise regular updates, but I will try to as often as I can. 
> 
> At this point I'm doing one chapter per episode though that may change in future chapters/episodes, especially in ones that don't have so much Klaine in them. 
> 
> In this fic, Teddy is gender fluid, which is not something I have much experience with personally, it's just how I headcanon Teddy. If I get anything wrong or offensive, please let me know so I can change it. 
> 
> This story also hasn't been beta'd, so I apologise in advance. 
> 
> Some of the lines are taken directly from episode 3.01 'The Purple Piano Project'.

“Come on, mate, it won’t be too bad,” Sirius said, giving his child a one armed side-hug. Teddy stopped looking out the car window at the looming school and turned to glare at their Pa.

“I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to go to this stupid American high school. I want to go home. I miss James, and Al, and my friends-”

“And Victoire?” Sirius suggested lightly, smiling slightly.

“Of course I miss Vic, she’s my best friend,” Teddy said, “And I miss Aunt Dora.” Aunt Dora, who was actually his mother. And his Pa’s cousin. Because his family wasn’t complicated at all.

“You know she’s going to Skype you every Saturday, and you can message her whenever you like,” Sirius said. He and Remus had always made sure that Teddy had a good relationship with Tonks. It was only fair that Teddy knew where they came from.

“I know, but it’s not the same,” Teddy said.

“I’m sorry, Teddy,” Sirius said, “But you know how important this move is to your Dad. Do you remember how we talked him into it? He didn’t want to move us over here.” Teddy nodded.

“I know. I’m just… worried. I’m not… I’m not like the others,” Teddy said.

“I’m sure they can look past the fact that you’re British,” Sirius said. Teddy rolled their eyes.

“You know what I mean, Pa,” Teddy said, gesturing to themself. Teddy had only over the summer come out to their parents as gender fluid, and they had never been out while at school.

“Teddy, we are so proud of you, and you are so brave. And if you are worried about bullies, or your safety, it doesn’t make you any less brave to keep your true self quiet for a while. Your Dad and I want you to be happy and comfortable and safe, but you have to decide what is best for you,” Sirius said.

“Thanks, Pa, that didn’t help at all,” Teddy said, sighing, “No. I’m going to be honest about myself.” Sirius grinned at him.

“Would it be too embarrassing for you if I pulled you into a hug right now?” Sirius asked. Teddy shook their head, and threw their arms around their Pa, and Sirius squeezed tightly. Once they let go, Teddy opened the car door, hopped out, and looked back at their Pa one last time.

“Good luck,” Sirius said, giving Teddy a comforting smile before starting the car. Teddy returned the smile, though it was a nervous one, and turned towards the school and slowly walked towards it.

Just four years at this school. It couldn’t be that bad.

* * *

It was the second day of school, and Teddy hadn’t quite figured out why there were purple pianos around the school, and they were itching to have a go on one. They’d been having music lessons since they was five, their Pa teaching them guitar personally, but also having lessons in piano and singing.

As Teddy made their way closer to one of the pianos, they saw an Asian girl playing chopsticks as an Asian boy danced. Most of the other students seemed to be ignoring them, but the two of them looked like they were having fun, and Teddy wanted to join them. They made their way closer but stopped as an angry blonde woman started to destroy the piano, talking to the two students angrily. Teddy heard something about a ‘Glee club’ before they decided to walk away.

Teddy hadn’t really met anyone yet, everyone already in groups of friends after growing up together, and they felt nervous about introducing themself to people. Teddy had always been surrounded by people they already knew, family. Other friends they’d met because they’d grown up from primary school together.

Teddy just didn’t know how to meet people.

It was the lunch period on the third day of their new school when Teddy noticed there was a piano in the cafeteria. And a very conveniently placed drumset. Just as they were wondering who would possibly start playing a piano in the middle of a busy high school cafeteria, the question was answered. A bunch of people at one table got up and started singing and dancing, and Teddy spotted the girl and boy that they’d seen yesterday on the other piano. Teddy wondered if this was the ‘Glee club’ that blonde woman (the coach of the cheerleaders?) had mentioned.

“Who are they?” Teddy asked someone quietly. The girl turned to look Teddy up and down, noticing the skirt Teddy had worn that day.

“The Glee Club. Always singing and dancing in the hallways. So annoying. You’d probably fit right in with them, weirdo,” the girl said.

“Maybe I would,” Teddy said, “Do you know how to join?” The girl sighed, as if answering this question was a huge burden.

“Go to the choir room. I’m sure they’ll love you,” the girl said, as the Glee club finished their song, and a food fight started. Teddy nodded, a smile creeping onto their face.

As soon as Teddy could, they made their way to the choir room, noticing a girl in pink heading there as well. The Glee club were cleaning themselves up after the food fight, and talking about how they hadn’t inspired anyone to audition for the Glee club, which made Teddy grin. They didn’t know how wrong they were.

“It’s true,” the girl in pink said, “You guys sucked ass.”

“I’m sorry, and you are?” said a short brunette girl.

“I’m Sugar Motta, and I have self diagnosed Aspergers so I can pretty much say whatever I want,” the girl in the pink replied as she walked into the choir room.

“No, you can’t,” Teddy spoke up, moving into the room after her, “Don’t use a neuroatypical disorder to get away with being awful.” Now the Glee club turned to look at Teddy, “It’s a serious problem people have to deal with every day of their lives, it doesn’t excuse your behaviour. Do you even know what Aspergers is?”

“Who are you?” the same brunette from before said.

“Didn’t we see you yesterday?” the Asian girl said, “At the piano.” Teddy nodded.

“Yeah. I’m Teddy. I… I wanted to audition?” Teddy looked around the room nervously.

“Sure,” the teacher said, grinning at him, turning to the Glee club, “See, you have inspired an audition. Show us what you can do, Teddy.” Teddy gulped, staring at the people watching them. Teddy hadn’t prepared a song. They searched hurriedly for a song, before quickly telling the pianist, and starting to sing ‘Don’t Let The Sun Go Down On Me’.

When Teddy finished, the room clapped.

“That was excellent,” the teacher said, and Teddy knew they they really had to figure out what everyone’s names were.

“So why are you wearing a skirt?” a guy with a Mohawk asked loudly. Teddy looked down, and shrugged.

“Because I wanted to,” Teddy said.

“I thought you were a dude,” the guy said. Teddy shook their head.

“Er… I’m gender fluid. My gender changes. I prefer they, them, and their as my personal pronouns,” Teddy said. The whole room stared at him uncomprehendingly, and Teddy started to rethink their decision.

“My turn now,” Sugar said, pushing Teddy forward. Teddy quickly sat down and watched as Sugar performed terribly, before leaving. Teddy sat as they argued about letting Sugar join, but was pleased that they didn’t seem to have any qualms about Teddy. And it wasn’t long until they all introduced themselves.

* * *

Teddy sat in the choir room as everyone filed in, ready for Glee club. Mr Schuester came in with a dark haired boy.

“Ladies and Gentleman,” Mr Schue started, and Teddy coughed lightly, “And… other… variations,” he corrected himself, and Teddy was amused by the lost look on his face, “Let’s hear it for Glee Club’s newest member, Blaine Anderson.”

“Thanks so much everyone, I’m so thrilled to be here. It’s gonna be a great year, I can feel it, we’re all gonna go to Nationals,” Blaine said, grinning. Everyone clapped except Finn, and Teddy was confused as Finn said something about not being the Warblers, whatever they were, and then blamed Blaine for some bonfire that Teddy knew nothing about.

Practice went by eventfully, with Santana being kicked out, Rachel announcing the school play, and Kurt announcing that he was running for president. As Glee club ended, Teddy started to leave before they were tapped on the shoulder, and Teddy turned to see Blaine.

“I think you’re the only one of the New Directions I haven’t met before, I’m Blaine,” he said.

“That’s because I only joined two days ago. I’m Teddy,” Teddy said smiling.

“So we’re both new then. We should stick together,” Blaine said as Kurt made their way over to them and grabbed Blaine’s hand.

“You really want to hang around with a freshman?” Teddy asked.

“You're in the Glee club,” Blaine said, as if that explained everything, “You’ve met Kurt, right?”

“Briefly,” Teddy said, smiling at Kurt.

“We were going to go get some coffee from the Lima Bean, did you want to join us?” Blaine asked.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Teddy said.

“Nonsense,” Blaine said, “If we have to stick together because we’re newbies, we should get to know each other.” Teddy looked over at Kurt.

“Of course you should come along,” Kurt said.

“So, you just moved here, right?” Blaine asked. Teddy nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve lived in England until now. My Dad got a new job at the college, which is a great opportunity for him, so Pa and I followed,” Teddy said.

“You have two dads?” Kurt asked, “Don’t you wonder about your mom? Rachel… I know that messed things up for her for a while, though we weren’t friends at the time.” Teddy shook their head.

“No. My mum is Pa’s cousin, I call her Aunt Dora, we’re pretty close. Dad and Pa were looking at adoption, and she offered herself as a surrogate. No existential crisis on that front,” Teddy said, grinning, “She’s brilliant, though. Always good for a laugh, and for serious discussions that I don’t want to talk to my Dad or Pa about.” Teddy tried not to sigh. They really did miss her, and everyone back home.

On the other hand, it appeared that Teddy had some new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of surprised myself with how quickly I got this chapter done. Again, unbeta'd, this whole fic will most likely remain unbeta'd.
> 
> This chapter is largely based on episode 3.02, 'I Am Unicorn', and some dialogue is taken directly from that episode. I tried to get more Wolfstar in, and I'm building Blaine and Teddy's friendship up.

Teddy sighed as Rachel started to go on about the school musical. Mr Schue had just announced Ms Pillsbury and Coach Beiste would be directing it, and Rachel was making a much bigger deal out of it than it needed to be. That girl was so self-absorbed. Talented, but self-absorbed.

And then she automatically assumed that Mr Schue wanted her as the student director. Teddy rolled their eyes, wondering how the rest of the Glee club could deal with her. She was nice enough, talented, but could never really look past herself. And incredibly uptight.

She was almost the only in Glee that Teddy actually had an opinion about, because they hadn’t had a chance to know anyone else. Except Blaine and Kurt, who had been quite friendly.

It was somewhat of a relief when Glee club ended and Teddy could go home.

Both of Teddy’s fathers were home when Teddy arrived, which was odd. They had thought that their Dad would be at the college.

“Teddy, is that you?” Remus called out, and Teddy went into the living room where their fathers were sitting.

“Why are you home?” Teddy asked.

“I only had lectures this morning, I can do the rest of my work at home,” Remus said. Teddy raised an eyebrow, since Remus and Sirius were sitting together, cuddling, watching something on the television.

“Yeah, you really do seem to be working,” Teddy said.

“Come join us, we’re watching – what are we watching, Sirius?” Remus said. Teddy sighed.

“You were snogging, weren’t you?” Teddy asked, “You don’t even know what you were watching.”

“I think it’s some history documentary, which is exactly why I started snogging your Dad because there’s no way I’m watching that,” Sirius said, grinning at Teddy and winking.  

“I’ll be in my room!” Teddy exclaimed, going upstairs before their parents started up again. They were so gross.

On the other hand, at least there was no chance of a horrifying break up that would scar their child.

* * *

Sirius looked around the mechanics, thinking that he could very easily work here. He’d been a mechanic back at home, and had thought that it would be no trouble finding another job over here when he followed Remus, but he was wrong. Because they had all asked one question, and then suddenly didn’t seem interested in hiring him after all.

This Burt Hummel hadn’t asked him yet. It was just a matter of time.

“Great, well, with your experience, this will work really well. Though I hope you don’t mind if I ask something. Why did you come over here? You were well set up over in England,” Burt said. Sirius sighed, knowing this was it. He would answer honestly, but he’d just lost his chance.

“My husband was offered a job over here, so I followed. And no doubt you have some reason why this won’t work, so thanks for your time,” Sirius said, starting to walk away.

“Now wait right there,” Burt said loudly, “Why would I change my mind now?”

“That seems to be the trend here. They find out I’m gay and don’t want to hire me,” Sirius said, shrugging, “And I know that it’s discrimination and I could sue, but I wouldn’t want to work for them, anyway.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m like that. Your personal life is personal. You’re a good mechanic, with plenty of experience, and I’d be a fool if I didn’t hire you. Besides, my son is gay. How could I look him in the eye knowing I didn’t hire someone simply because of who they happen to love?” Burt asked. Sirius stared at Burt in shock, not quite believing what was happening.

“Are you – really?” Sirius asked.

“The job is still open if you want it,” Burt said, and Sirius grinned. He couldn’t wait to go home and tell Remus and Teddy.

* * *

Teddy wasn’t sure how they felt about this booty camp thing. On one hand, going and winning Nationals would be really great. On the other hand… ugh, dancing. Teddy had picked up a few things from Aunt Dora, and one of those things was a serious lack of co-ordination. Teddy was clumsy, and they were worried about all the people they were going to hurt while trying to dance.

Teddy listened as Mercedes said she was a ‘park and bark’ and explained what it was.

“Booty camp is about all of you dancing, Mercedes, in unison,” Mr Schue said, walking over to Mercedes and helping her up.

“I’m going to hurt someone,” Teddy said, “I can barely walk along a flat path without tripping and landing on my face. How am I supposed to dance?”

“That’s why we’re working on it,” Mr Schue replied, and Blaine gave Teddy a sympathetic look, “Mike, do your thing, let’s go.” Teddy lined up with Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Finn, and Puck.

“The jazz square, the grapevine, step touch, the kick ball change, and pivot. We perfect these basics, we’ll win Nationals,” Mike said.

“Those all sound horrifying,” Teddy muttered.

“Grapevine to the right!” Mike said, “5, 6, 7, 8.” Together, they followed what Mike was doing, and Teddy tried not to listen in as Blaine and Kurt discussed auditioning for the play. Teddy simply tried to watch their feet carefully.

“Try to feel what you’re doing,” Mr Schue said to Teddy. Teddy made a face, and looked up, and just as they did, they tripped themselves, knocking into Blaine.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry, sorry!” Teddy exclaimed, scrambling up as Kurt helped Blaine get up, “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Blaine shook his head.

“It’s fine. You warned us,” he said.

“Does nothing phase you, I just knocked you over,” Teddy said, staring at Blaine who shrugged.

“No damage done,” Blaine said.

“Perhaps I should go to the back. And stay away from you all while we do this,” Teddy suggested.

“Let’s just get back to it, guys,” Mr Schue said. Teddy moved back, staying well away from the others as they continued trying to dance.

* * *

Teddy sat in their living room, wondering how they’d ended up here, with Blaine Anderson preparing for his audition for the play.

“I don’t understand why you aren’t doing this with Kurt,” Teddy said.

“I can’t, it’s… Kurt and I can’t do this together, because I’ll just tell him that whatever he has is perfect the way it is, and he’ll just be dazed and we won’t get any preparation done because we’ll get distracted,” Blaine said.

“You’ll start snogging,” Teddy surmised, “That’s like my dads. They’re always forgetting what they were supposed to be doing.”

“Well, considering they’re still together and have raised a child, I’d say that’s not a negative comparison,” Blaine said.

“So why not in the auditorium?” Teddy asked, referring to practising for the audition.

“Rachel has that all booked,” Blaine said.

“So concerned with getting her part that she didn’t think about the fact that Tony will need to practise,” Teddy said.

“I dated her once,” Blaine said, shaking his head, making a slight face at the memory. 

“What?” Teddy choked, wondering what the hell that was about.

“Yeah, well, we drunk-kissed, and I thought I’d try dating her so we went out, and then she kissed me when I was sober and I knew I was gay,” Blaine said.

"That is absolutely ridiculous," Teddy said, shaking their head. 

"Yeah."

“What about Kurt?” Teddy asked. Blaine stopped and thought about it for a moment.

“Looking back, Kurt was quite jealous. I was an idiot,” Blaine said, shaking his head. Teddy laughed.

“Not much has changed then,” Teddy gave Blaine a cheeky grin as Sirius walked into the living room.

“Ted, guess what?” Sirius asked, and then spotted Blaine, “Oh! Hi! You must be one of Teddy’s friends. I’m Teddy’s Pa.” He held his hand out, and Blaine took it. 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr Lupin,” Blaine said, “I’m Blaine.”

“It’s Sirius, please,” Sirius replied, then turned back to Teddy, “Teddy, guess what?”

“What is it, Pa?” Teddy asked.

“Finally got a job. The bloke down at the shop was happy to take me on,” Sirius said. Teddy grinned.

“That’s great, Pa. Where is it?” Teddy asked.

“Hummel Tires and Lube. Not far from here, I’ll take you by sometime,” Sirius said. Blaine stared at Sirius in shock.

“You’re kidding me,” Blaine said. Sirius shook his head, frowning.

“No. Why?” Sirius asked. Blaine looked at Teddy and smiled.

“Kurt’s Dad owns that place,” Blaine said.

“Is Kurt another of your friends?” Sirius asked Teddy, who nodded.

“Blaine’s boyfriend,” Teddy explained, gesturing to Blaine, who waved, “Anyway, that’s really great, Pa, but Blaine needs to practise for his audition.” 

"Audition for what?" SIrius asked, looking interested. 

"School play," Teddy said shortly, wanting their Pa out of there. 

"What are you putting on?" SIrius asked Blaine. 

" _West Side Story_ ," Blaine said. Sirius looked at Blaine blankly. 

"It's a musical, Pa," Teddy said, sighing, "Sorry, Blaine, Pa doesn't know anything about musical theatre. _He loves Rocky Horror_ and Dad dragged him to _Les Miserables_ once, but that's it. You can just say school musical." 

"I still can't believe he made me go to that," SIrius muttered, "I fell asleep, it was so long." Blaine looked somewhat aghast at this. 

"Pa appreciates rock music and not much else," Teddy explained to Blaine, "Dad only wanted to go to _Les Mis_ because he loves the book. Anyway, Pa, please. Blaine needs to practise." 

"Aren't you going to audition?" Sirius asked Teddy. Teddy shook their head. Blaine had already asked that earlier, but Teddy didn't yet feel comfortable enough in the school to take part in the school play. Besides, there are another three years to try it. 

"Nah," Teddy said, "I'll just cause trouble." They grinned at Sirius. 

"Well, if you want any help on the trouble causing front, you know where I am. You Dad should be home soon, you can ask him if Blaine needs help with his practise," Sirius said. Teddy nodded, and Sirius left the room, and it wasn't long until he heard singing fill the house. 

* * *

“How’d your audition go?” Teddy asked Blaine as he came out of the auditorium. Blaine just stared down at the floor, shuffling his feet. 

“They wanted me to read for Tony,” Blaine said finally.

“Well, that’s great, isn’t it?” Teddy asked, confused. Teddy knew that Tony was the lead part. Blaine bit his lip.

“It’s just… Kurt. He really wanted that part and it’s his senior year,” Blaine said, “I don’t want to take that from him.”

“Kurt will understand,” Teddy said, though honestly, they had no idea whether Kurt would or not.

“Kurt is so talented and he deserves that part,” Blaine said, looking like a sad little puppy, “Anyway, I have to go, I promised Kurt I’d meet up with him.”

“What are you going to tell him?” Teddy asked. Blaine shrugged.

“The truth, I suppose,” Blaine said, “I’ll see you later, Teddy.” Teddy nodded, and watched Blaine go. Surely Kurt would be happy for Blaine, even if Kurt did want the part. That was what relationships were, or at least from what Teddy could tell from their fathers, from Uncle James and Aunt Lily, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. They would compromise and make sacrifices for the other person, and be happy when the other person was given an opportunity.

And from the short time Teddy had known them, they knew Kurt and Blaine were in for the long haul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult. It's based on episode 3.03, 'Asian F' and I coudln't find a way to include Teddy except in the background. Which I did do with one of the scenes. 
> 
> Some of the dialogue has been taken from the episode 'Asian F'.

“You really need to stop avoiding him,” Teddy said to Blaine as they walked down to Glee club. Blaine had been spending most of his time with Teddy, trying to avoid Kurt. Kurt hadn’t been there when Blaine had gone to meet him after his audition, and Blaine had guessed that Kurt knew already. Since then, Kurt had been spending his time with Rachel, preparing his presidential campaign.

“He’s avoiding me,” Blaine said, a little childishly.

“Yes, that’s why, when you saw him coming towards you in the hall, you ducked into a classroom and hid under a desk,” Teddy said, rolling their eyes, “Have you even talked to him since the audition?” Blaine shrugged.

“No, not really,” he said. Teddy sighed, and decided that they would have to take matters into their own hands.

“Hey, after Glee, do you want to stay back for a bit? I want to work on my dancing a bit more, and we could use the choir room,” Teddy said.

“Sure,” Blaine agreed easily as they arrived at the choir room, and took their seats.

After Glee club, when everyone had left, Teddy told Blaine that they were going to the bathroom quickly and to wait there, and Teddy raced out.

“Kurt!” Teddy called after Kurt, “Kurt!” Kurt turned around and looked at Teddy, puzzled.

“What is it?” Kurt asked.

“Uh, I just... could you come back to the choir room, I want your advice on what to sing for my audition,” Teddy said, though they still had no intention of auditioning for West Side Story.

“My help?” Kurt asked, looking mollified.

“Of course,” Teddy said, “Who else?” Kurt smiled, and started to walk back to the choir room with Teddy. Once they were there, Teddy waited until Kurt was in the choir room before locking the door on them from the outside. They knew the other doors were already locked.

“Teddy?” Blaine exclaimed. Teddy waved at them through the window with a grin. Both Blaine and Kurt looked angry.

“I won’t let you avoid each other anymore, just kiss and make up and I’ll let you out,” Teddy said, “Have a good snog, that should help.”

“I haven’t been avoiding him!” Kurt exclaimed, “I’ve been working on my campaign!” Teddy shrugged and crossed their arms, just looking at the two pointedly. They stared back.

“Some privacy?” Kurt suggested.

“Oh! Right! Sorry!” Teddy said, turning away and sliding down, sitting against the door. This was the first time at this new school that their more mischievous side was showing, and Teddy loved it. Maybe it was time to show the Glee Club the real Teddy Lupin, the son of two pranksters (and Aunt Dora had been a trouble maker too).

Plans filled Teddy’s head, and some of them involved the school play. And it meant that they would have to be involved. Tomorrow they would go ask Artie if they could be part of the crew.

There was a knock from behind Teddy, and they stood up quickly and turned to see Kurt and Blaine looking rather impatient.

“How do I know you’ve made up?” Teddy asked. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment before kissing each other, Blaine wrapping an arm around Kurt and Kurt’s hand reaching up to Blaine’s cheek. Teddy grinned, and unlocked the door, opening it.

“You’re free to go,” Teddy announced.

“What was all that about?” Blaine asked.

“You needed to stop avoiding him,” Teddy said, “I’ll see you lovebirds tomorrow. Bye!” Teddy walked down the hall, leaving Kurt and Blaine behind, knowing they did well.

* * *

Today’s booty camp was focusing on ‘the widow maker’, which they had been focusing on at home. Teddy was no closer to succeeding than they had been when they were shown it the first time. Soon, only Finn, Mercedes, and Teddy were left trying to do it.

Teddy was focusing hard and then fell over as they heard Mercedes say “No, I’m not!” loudly. Everyone turned to look at Mercedes and Mr Schue.

“Look, Mercedes, I want you to be the best you can be, okay. Did you even practise this?” Mr Schue asked.

“Stop picking on me!” Mercedes exclaimed, and Teddy’s eyes grew wide. They glanced over at the others, who all looked just as shocked, “You’re always singling me out, making me look bad. And what about Teddy? Why don’t you pick on him?”

“Them,” Teddy corrected quickly.

“Teddy is just as bad, if not worse,” Mercedes continued.

 “And I am pushing Teddy just as much,” Mr Schue insisted, and Teddy couldn’t help but nod in agreement. Mike and Mr Schue had been going around all of them, pushing and encouraging them all.

“Where’s Rachel, huh? I don’t see her here. Being a part of the team,” Mercedes said.

“Rachel practises every-” Finn started to say.

“Yeah, no one asked you, Finn,” Mercedes snapped, and then turned back to Mr Schue, “Everyone knows that Rachel is your favorite.”

“That’s not true,” Mr Schue said.

“No, it’s true— you give that skinny, Garanimal-wearing ass-kisser everything! And, you know, for two years, you know, I took it. But not anymore! I’m done!” Mercedes yelled. She turned around, starting to walk away, knocking things over as she went before she turned back, “I’ve outgrown you. I’ve outgrown all of you.” She turned again.

“Mercedes! You walk out that door, you’re out of Glee club!” Mr Schue said.

“Fine,” Mercedes said before leaving. Teddy looked around at everyone who looked just as shocked.

“Alright guys, you can go,” Mr Schue.

“I still haven’t got the dance move,” Teddy said.

“We can go over it, then, the rest of you can go,” Mr Schue said, and they all filed out of the auditorium, leaving Teddy with Mr Schue and Mike. And with a bit of work, Teddy finally got the dance move.

* * *

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Teddy exclaimed, running after Rachel, who turned around.

“I’ve already heard from Kurt today about it,” Rachel said, “I don’t need to hear about it from someone who has known Kurt for two weeks.”

“Maybe I have only known him for two weeks, but apparently I’m still a better friend than you are. I would never run against my friend like that,” Teddy said. Teddy had been there when Kurt had found out about Rachel running for senior class president.

“Mercedes is going to get the part of Maria, and I need something for my NYADA application,” Rachel defended herself.

“You are so self-absorbed! You never betray your friends for your own gain. Friends are something that will always be there for you, and success is never guaranteed. I suppose friends aren’t guaranteed for you, either,” Teddy said.

“I don’t think you have any right to say this to me,” Rachel said.

“Look, Rachel, you’re talented, and you’re going to get into NYADA one way or another. I know you won’t give up. Find another way to do it. Because that’s not fair to Kurt. A gay senior president will be so important for this school. I know about the bullying last year, and Kurt could actually do something. What will you do as president? Show off how talented you are? You are an awful friend, and an awful person,” Teddy said. Teddy couldn’t help but feel passionate about this. Their Dad and Pa had two best friends who meant so much to them, the friendship was one of the most important things in their lives. Teddy had grown up surrounded by strong and powerful friendship where people didn’t betray and hurt each other in this way. Their Uncle Harry’s two best friends were similar to Their Dad, Pa, Uncle James, and Uncle Peter in a lot of ways.

“Go away,” Rachel said, “I’ve lost my best friend today, I don’t want to hear this from you.”

“Just think about why you lost your best friend,” Teddy said, turning away from Rachel. Teddy could barely stand to look at her.

* * *

Teddy closed their locker and almost jumped back in surprise as they saw Brittany standing there.

“Hi,” Brittany said. Teddy narrowed their eyes.

“Hi,” Teddy said. Apart from a brief introduction, Teddy had barely interacted with Brittany.

“I realise I haven’t talked to you before, but that’s because I needed to be sure that you weren’t really a werewolf,” Brittany said.

“What?”

“If a werewolf joins the school and then infects everyone it will be disaster. But you didn’t take the day of the full moon of, so not a werewolf,” Brittany said.

“O…kay…” Teddy said.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say that I think it’s really cool that you’re a girl and a boy, and to make sure that you were going to vote for me,” Brittany said.

“Brittany, I’m a freshman. I don’t vote for the senior class president,” Teddy said.

“I didn’t know you were a freshman,” Brittany said, “So are you a boy or a girl today?” Teddy smiled at Brittany.

“Boy,” Teddy said.

“What about tomorrow?” Brittany asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Teddy said.

“I would like to help you with your wardrobe,” Brittany said, “I know that you are friends with Kurt but I am a fashion goddess in this school.” Teddy grinned at her. It felt nice to be so easily accepted.

“That would be nice,” Teddy agreed. Brittany beamed at Teddy.

“Well, I’ll see you later,” she said before going and joining Santana.

* * *

Teddy slumped on the arm chair in the living room.

“What’s wrong?” Remus asked, taking a seat and handing Teddy a cup of tea. Teddy sighed, and explained to their Dad everything that had happened with Rachel and Kurt.

“And now she has the part and she’s not even dropping out of the race. Who does that to their friends?” Teddy asked.

“Teddy, I think all you can do is be supportive of your friend Kurt,” Remus said, “People do things for all sorts of different reasons, and not everyone is going to live by the same rules you do. You were raised to find friendship one of the most important things in your life. This Rachel sounds like she was raised to be ambitious.”

“Doesn’t make what she did right,” Teddy said.

“No, it doesn’t,” Remus agreed, “Other than that, how has school been?”

“It’s been interesting. Some people are still misgendering me, but others are accepting. Brittany wants to help with my wardrobe or something. And I’ve joined the crew for the school play,” Teddy said.

“Is that to make it easier to prank?” Remus asked knowingly.

“I’ve been spending a lot of time with Pa,” Teddy said, and the two of them shared a grin.

“Just don’t hurt anyone,” Remus said, knowing that if he told Teddy to not do it at all he’d be a hypocrite.

“Of course not,” Teddy said, “I may have been raised by Pa, but I was also raised by you.”

“I’m sure your Pa will be happy to help you with pranking ideas,” Remus said, “Now, I’m sure you have homework to be doing.” Teddy groaned and made a face before going upstairs to do some of their homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Teddy and Brittany was entirely unnecessary but I just wanted it so...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably be the last update for quite awhile. Sims 4 is out soon and I think I'll be spending all of my spare time on that. 
> 
> This chapters is set during episode 3.04, Pot O' Gold, and some dialogue is taken directly from that episode. 
> 
> The first scene is literally a scene taken from the episode with a few of Teddy's comments inserted.

It was time for Glee club and Tina was crying.

“You know what, girl Chang, if you cry every time someone gets a hangnail, it kinda starts to lose it’s effect,” Santana said.

“It’s not a hangnail, Mercedes was one of Glee’s original members. I feel naked in here without her,” Tina said.

“Yeah, well, get used to it. ‘Cause without her singing for us we’ll have to perform naked for the judges to vote for us at sectionals,” Puck said.

“Not gonna happen,” Teddy said.

“I will not let this setback crush our spirits,” Mr Schue said, “We have handled worse.”

“Than losing one of our best singers?” Mike asked.

“Kind of hard not to blame you, Mr Schue. Think you were too hard on her at booty camp,” Quinn said.

“I blame Artie. Why couldn’t you have given Maria to Mercedes?” Tina said.

“And then deal with a Rachel tantrum?” Teddy asked, “I haven’t been here long but you know that’s what would have happened.”

“We’ve dealt with Rachel tantrums before,” Kurt said. As he said this, Rachel walked in to the choir room, grinning widely.

“Sorry I’m late, I was putting up posters for my-” she paused, seeing Kurt’s face, “My campaign.”

“Did you airbrush out your jowls,” Kurt called to her as Rachel took a seat.

“No,” she said.

“Look, look, stop it everybody. So we lost a singer, so they cancelled the musical,” Finn started to say.

“Wait, what? No, no, no, no, you can’t cancel my musical,” Rachel said, and Teddy rolled their eyes.

“Sue cut the funding,” Mike said.

“The point is, right now we shouldn’t be turning on each other,” Finn said.

“I agree,” Blaine said, standing up, “I can only speak from my experience with the Warblers, but no show choir is just one person, it’s a team, when we lost a Warblers we just replaced him with another one.”

“Which is easy when your waiting list has a waiting list. Dude, I know you’re a big deal at Dalton or whatever, but we don’t wear blazers here, so, have a seat, I’m trying to give a pep talk,” Finn said.

“Didn’t you just say something about us not turning on each other?” Blaine said, sitting down. Teddy gave Blaine a sympathetic look.

“No, you can’t cancel my musical, okay, I was considering changing my name to Maria,” Rachel said.

“Shut up already,” Teddy muttered.

“The musical is not cancelled,” Mr Schue said as Rachel faceplanted into Finn’s arm, “As for Mercedes, yes, that is a huge loss for us, but we will deal with replacing her later. Right now we need to focus on putting on this musical.”

“How?” Tina asked.

“We sell ads in the program, I figure we can get about ten, maybe twenty bucks for them,” Mr Schue said.

“So we only have to sell about 200,” Quinn said.

“Well, I think it’s a brilliant idea,” Kurt said, “And I volunteer myself to spearhead the charge.” He then said something about a Banana Republic collection, but Teddy sort of glazed over it. This whole thing was made to be much more dramatic than was necessary. Teddy wondered why the hell joining the Glee club had seemed a good idea to them.

* * *

Teddy sat in the backseat of the car as they drove to the Hummel-Hudson household. Teddy and their fathers were having dinner there for some reason, not that Teddy was complaining. They were friends with Kurt, and there was always a chance Blaine would be there. Finn was nice enough too, though he had some problem with Blaine that Teddy couldn’t figure out.

When they arrived at the Hummel-Hudsons, Teddy’s Dad and Pa went off to talk to Burt and Carole while Teddy went into the living room where Kurt, Finn, Blaine and Rachel were, Kurt and Rachel glaring daggers at each other.

“Well, this isn’t going to be awkward at all,” Teddy said.

“Hey, Teddy,” Blaine said, grinning at him.

“If Kurt doesn’t like Finn’s girlfriend, and Finn doesn’t like Kurt’s boyfriend, who decided to invite both of them?” Teddy asked.

“I like Blaine,” Finn protested.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Teddy said.

“You’re very blunt,” Finn said. Teddy shrugged.

“I don’t have much of a filter. Blame my Pa. He doesn’t have much of one either. Dad hates it,” Teddy said, then shrugged, “Well, maybe not hates it. I think he secretly loves it. It’s just when we’re in company that it bugs him.”

“Well, you being in Glee club should be interesting,” Finn said.

“In Glee club I just mutter under my breath about how the lot of you should shut up and get over yourselves,” Teddy said, shrugging and sitting down, “Why are you all sitting in here, anyway. This has got to be awkward for all of you.”

“Dad and Carole don’t want us in our rooms with closed doors this close to dinner,” Kurt said, “They think things will happen.”

“And so you sit in here together in silence?” Teddy asked. No one answered, and Teddy sighed. It wasn’t long until they were called for dinner, and they all sat around the table.

“Rachel, I made sure that yours was began,” Carole said as she handed Rachel her plate.

“So, my family already knows this, but I’m going to be running for congress,” Burt said when everyone had their dinner in front of them, “Running against Sue. So I’m going to be too busy to run the workshop during my campaign.”

“Well, we’re not eligible to vote, but we’d vote for you if we could,” Remus said.

“Sirius, I’ll be leaving a lot of the running of the shop to you,” Burt said, “If I win, Finn will help out too, if he wants.”

“Me?” Sirius asked, “But I’ve only been here a few weeks.”

“I know. But you have the most experience, and are the most senior,” Burt said.

“You make me sound old,” Sirius said.

“You are old, love,” Remus said. Sirius made a face.

“That’s not what I meant,” Burt said. Sirius smiled at Burt and nodded.

“Thank you for putting that trust in me,” Sirius said, “I hope not to bugger it all up.” Teddy snorted.

“That’s all I can really ask,” Burt said.

“So you’re going to stop Coach Sue from destroying the Arts?” Teddy asked.

“I really hope so, kid,” Burt said.

* * *

Glee club had lost two more members with Santana and Brittany defecting, but now they’d gained another one. Teddy watched as Finn introduced Rory Flannigan, an Irish exchange student, and listened as Rory sang. He really was quite good. After Glee club Teddy made sure to catch up with Rory to introduce themself.

“I’m Teddy,” Teddy said, holding out their hand, “And yes, I’m English, but we’re both away from home and both new and so I thought I’d introduce myself.”

“Hi, Teddy, I’m Rory,” Rory said, taking Teddy’s hand and shaking it, “Though I suppose you already knew that.”

“How are you finding it here so far?” Teddy asked.

“Lonely,” Rory said, “Are you an exchange student too?”

“No. My Dad got a job over here, so Pa and I came with him,” Teddy said, “I don’t know when I’m going home.”

 “At least you have your family with you,” Rory said. Teddy nodded.

“Anyway, welcome to the Glee club,” Teddy said, “See you around.” They waved at Rory and started to head home. It took Rory arriving to make Teddy realise just how much they missed home and the people still there.

When Teddy arrived home, they went instantly to their laptop, and sent off a quick message. When they got the reply they wanted, they started the Skype call.

“Hey, Teddy,” Tonks said, waving into the camera.

“Hey, Aunt Dora,” Teddy said.

“You okay?” Tonks asked. Teddy shrugged.

“I just… miss everyone. You. Uncle James and Aunt Lily. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, their kids,” Teddy said.

“Victoire?” Tonks suggested, grinning wickedly.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Teddy asked. Tonks laughed.

“She’s your best friend,” Tonks said.

“But everyone says it like she’s my girlfriend, she’s twelve years old,” Teddy said.

“It’s just a bit of harmless teasing,” Tonk said, “Anyway, I have some good news for you. I haven’t told your Dad and Pa yet, but they were the ones who invited me so that’s fine. I got enough time off at Christmas and I’ll be coming over. I think your Uncle James and Aunt Lily are looking at coming too.”

“What about Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and the kids?” Teddy asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

“Not too sure,” Tonks said, “But hey. You know that none of us will let too much time go without us seeing you. I’m not sure Sirius and James could last very long without seeing each other, and you know how much your Pa adores your Uncle Harry. And I’m sure they wouldn’t say no to a Skype call.”

“Lily is four,” Teddy said, referring to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny’s youngest child.

“She’s still recognise you. Anyway, I have to go, okay? I’ll talk to you later. And don’t tell your Dad and Pa, I’ll let them know soon!” Tonks said. Teddy nodded.

“Bye,” Teddy said.

“Love you, Teddy,” Tonks said, waving at them. The call ended, and Teddy fell back onto their bed. Christmas. That wasn’t too far away. Then they could spend heaps of time with Aunt Dora, and hopefully the others too.

And since Aunt Dora had suggested it, Teddy sent Uncle Harry a message asking about a Skype call. Teddy really did miss those little cousins of theirs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is based on episode 5 of season 3, "The First Time", and I would recommend watching it alongside reading this. 
> 
> Some of the dialogue is taken directly from the episode.

“That’s disgusting,” Teddy said, “Artie can’t say stuff like that.” Blaine shrugged. He’d just told Teddy about Artie asking them about his and Rachel’s sexual experiences.

“I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t even be telling you, you’re a freshman,” Blaine said. Teddy snorted.

“Please, have you met my dads?” Teddy asked, “It’s not any of Artie’s business, and you and Kurt should make sure both of you are comfortable with it whenever you decide to take things further. Nothing wrong if it’s not for another five years, or if it’s in five hours.”

“I know,” Blaine said, smiling at Teddy, “Anyway, I gotta go. Kurt’s coming over. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, bye,” Teddy said, as Blaine hurried away. Teddy continued to walk out of the school when they saw their Pa’s car parked outside. They walked up to it and opened the door, sliding into the car.

“How is my favourite child today?” Sirius asked. Teddy rolled their eyes.

“Son,” Teddy said, deciding to at least let their father know who they were that day.

“Okay. How is my favourite son today?” Sirius asked.

“You’re ridiculous,” Teddy said, smiling at Sirius, “Why are you here?”

“I thought we’d go surprise your Dad at work,” Sirius said, “He’d like to see us.”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Teddy asked.

“It’s fine,” Sirius said, starting the car and driving, “Anyway, tell me about your day. You mentioned something about messing with some of the cast for the musical. Tell me.”

“I just swapped the make up out to something a bit more permanent,” Teddy said, grinning, “And I took Blaine’s heir gel,” Teddy said, reaching into their bag and taking it out, “Blaine is addicted to this stuff, I swear. It will be good for him.” Teddy and Sirius continued to talk as Sirius drove, Sirius giving Teddy some ideas for pranks.

Remus was sitting at his desk in his office, frowning at the paper he was reading, when Sirius knocked loudly on the open office door.

“Yeah, come in,” Remus said, not even looking up. Teddy and Sirius grinned at each other, and Teddy sat down on the seat next to Remus.

“Sir,” Teddy said in a fake voice, “I wanted to ask you a question about the paper.”

“I do recognise your voice, Teddy,” Remus said, still not looking up.

“Bugger,” Teddy said, “What’s so important?”

“I just wanted to finish grading this paper before giving you both my full attention,” Remus said, writing a grade on the top of the paper and looking up with a smile. Sirius swooped down and kissed Remus.

“Gross,” Teddy said without meaning it. Remus and Sirius broke apart.

“What brings you here?” Remus asked.

“Wanted to surprise you,” Sirius said.

“Well, you did,” Remus said, smiling, slipping his hand into Sirius’s, “I’m glad to see the both of you. Come here, Teddy.” Teddy made a face, but went stood up and hugged their father anyway.

* * *

Teddy sat in the living room with their fathers, the two of them watching something on TV, and Teddy going over their reading for English when Teddy’s phone went up. Teddy picked it up and saw that it was Blaine, and quickly answered it.

“Hey, Blaine,” Teddy said, standing up and walking through into the dining room.

“I think Kurt was hinting at something tonight,” Blaine said.

“Alright, no hello. What do you mean, hinting at something?” Teddy asked.

“He asked me if I ever had the urge to rip off each others clothes and just get dirty,” Blaine said.

“That wasn’t hinting,” Teddy said, “That was him trying to begin a discussion about it. I swear, Blaine, how are you so clueless about this?”

“Well, apparently my family wasn’t so open to talk about these things. Anyway, I just… I want the first time to be perfect. I want us both to be comfortable,” Blaine said.

“Here’s some news, Blaine. The first time won’t be perfect, especially since neither of you have any experience,” Teddy said, “Look. Just talk to him about it. Discuss if you’re both ready for it and what you want to do. Don’t ask me about it. Talk to Kurt.”

“You’re right,” Blaine said, “Sorry. It’s just… all the other New Directions are Kurt’s friends, you know? If you weren’t here, I think I would only spend time with Kurt.”

“What about your friends from your old school?” Teddy asked.

“The Warblers? I’m going to invite them to the opening of West Side Story. It will be good to have them there. But it’s harder now I’m at McKinley. I can’t see them as often, and we’ll be rivals for Glee,” Blaine said.

“Oh right, Glee club,” Teddy said.

“Anyway, thanks for the advice. I should go,” Blaine said.

“Bye,” Teddy said, and Blaine hung up. Teddy put the phone down on the table, and stood up to go get a drink of water when they saw Sirius standing in the doorway.

“How much did you hear?” Teddy asked.

“Enough,” Sirius said, “Do your friends need any help? Advice?”

“Please don’t,” Teddy said.

“I just want your friends to be safe,” Sirius said.

“Pa. Please. Don’t,” Teddy said, “I’m going to bed. Please. I’m begging you. Don’t say anything to Blaine and Kurt.” Teddy picked up their phone quickly and ran out of the room, saying a quick good night to Remus as they rushed past and up the stairs.

“What did you do?”

“I just thought I would help out Teddy’s friends Blaine and Kurt. They don’t know any older gay people to talk to about sex,” Sirius said. Remus sighed.

“I know you want to help, love, but they don’t want a sex talk from a fifty one year old man, gay or not,” Remus said, “And poor Teddy will be embarrassed. They just want to have some friends in school, and Teddy is scared you’re going to scare them off.”

“So you don’t want me to ensure that they’re safe and happy?” Sirius asked.

“I know that you feel you have a responsibility, I get it. We didn’t have anyone older to turn to, and there should be someone for these boys, as well,” Remus said, “Perhaps, when Teddy next has one of them over, you can say that we are here if they need someone older to talk to.”

“Right,” Sirius said, but he’d already decided otherwise. It may embarrass Teddy, but those boys needed some advice.

* * *

“I don’t even like coffee,” Teddy muttered as they and Kurt walked into the Lima Bean.

“Order a hot chocolate then,” Kurt said, “Wait. Is that Blaine?” Kurt pointed over to a table where Blaine was sitting with a boy in a blazer. The two walked over to Blaine and the boy, and overheard some of the conversation.

“He’s really great,” Blaine said.

“Who’s really great?” Kurt asked, walking up to them.

“You!” Blaine said as Kurt looked over at the boy suspiciously, “We were just talking about you. Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. Oh, and that’s Teddy.” Blaine pointed at Teddy who waved. Kurt held his hand out to Sebastian.

“Pleasure,” he said as he and Sebastian shook hands, then Kurt turned to look at Blaine, “And how do we know Sebastian?”

“We met at Dalton,” Sebastian said. Teddy raised an eyebrow, and looked over Sebastian. There was something about him that Teddy just didn’t like, “I was dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won’t shut up about him. Didn’t think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out…”

“Yes, he’s even more impressive in the flesh,” Kurt said, sitting down next to Blaine and tucking his arm under Blaine’s possessively. Teddy wondered if they should leave, but part of them just wanted to stay and watch how this played out.

“Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?” Sebastian asked.

“Well, we’re rehearsing for the school musical,” Kurt answered, “And then, at bedtime, we do a rigorous skin sloughing regimen over the phone together.”

“Exciting,” Teddy muttered. Blaine and Kurt were their friends, but really?

“And as sexy as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake ID’s and we head over to Scandals in West Lima,” Sebastian suggested.

“What’s Scandals?” Teddy asked.

“That’s the gay bar,” Blaine explained.

“Am I invited?” Teddy asked, and Sebastian finally looked up at Teddy.

“You want to?” Blaine asked.

“If you guys are,” Teddy said.

“I don’t think so,” Blaine said, “That’s not really our thing.”

“Let’s do it,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

“Really?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah. We have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our lists,” Kurt said, before turning to look at Sebastian, “We’re in.”

“Great,” Sebastian said, “And Teddy, you said his name was?” Sebastian looked at Teddy again.

“They,” Teddy said.

“Excuse me?” Sebastian asked.

“My pronouns. They. And yeah. Sounds like a good time,” Teddy said.

“How old are you?” Sebastian asked.

“Fifteen,” Teddy said, smiling at Sebastian.

“You look twelve,” Sebastian said.

“Well, get me into that bar and then maybe I won’t,” Teddy replied, “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Teddy walked off, wondering how they were going to convince their fathers to let them go out for the night. Not that Teddy actually wanted to go to the gay bar. They just wanted to see how things progressed and stop Blaine from doing something stupid. Teddy saw the way Sebastian looked at Blaine, and didn’t trust Sebastian one bit.

* * *

“Where are you going?” Remus asked as Teddy walked to the door.

“Out,” Teddy said. Remus crossed his arms.

“You know that’s not an acceptable answer,” Remus said. Teddy groaned.

“Fine. Blaine and Kurt are going to Scandals with some guy from Blaine’s old school and I’m going too, to keep an eye on things because I don’t trust that Sebastian guy,” Teddy said.

“Scandals?” Remus questioned.

“The gay bar!” Sirius called from the kitchen. Remus rolled his eyes.

“Trust you to know that. Right. So I assume you somehow got your hands on a fake ID?” Remus asked.

“Dad. Sebastian has his eye on Blaine and it could really mess things up for them and I just want to make sure Blaine doesn’t do anything stupid,” Teddy said.

“Teddy, you know I can’t let you go out,” Remus said, “And I doubt Blaine will do anything stupid. If he loves Kurt, he won’t hurt him. Now give me the ID.” Remus held his hand out and Teddy sighed, handing it over.

“If they even listen to your voice for a second they’ll know you’re not from Ohio,” Remus said, looking at the ID, “There is terrible work. That doesn’t even look like you. It’s obviously fake. They weren’t going to let you in with that.”

“Thank you, Dad, for reminding me how terrible I am at being rebellious,” Teddy said, “I assume you and Pa have perfected the art of fake IDs?”

“That was James,” Sirius called from the kitchen. Teddy looked at Remus with their arms crossed.

“You’re a hypocrite,” Teddy said, grabbing out their phone and sending Blaine a quick text.

“And you didn’t even try to lie,” Remus said, “So did you really want to go?”

“No. I just wanted to keep an eye on things,” Teddy said.

“Oh, Teddy,” Remus said, “You can’t stop your friends from doing stupid things. Just let them, and then be there for them when things fall apart.”

“Yeah,” Teddy said, stepping away from the door, “You’re coming to opening night of the show, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Remus said, putting his arm around Teddy, “How about we go put on a movie, your choice. We’ll watch it together.”

“So you can keep an eye on me?” Teddy asked. Remus grinned.

“You see right through me,” Remus said, “Sirius, do some popcorn!” He called out to Sirius. Teddy and Remus went into the living room and Teddy went through the movies that they had. No doubt later tonight Teddy would hear something from Blaine or Kurt.

* * *

The show was over, all performances finished, and it had gone off without a hitch. Even Teddy’s pranks hadn’t affected the show. Not that anyone knew it had been Teddy.

It was back to life as usual, whatever usual life was, and Teddy was making their way into the kitchen when they saw it. Sirius sitting at the dining table across from Blaine and Kurt with graphs and charts behind him, condoms and lube sitting on the table.

“Oh my god,” Teddy whispered, and went into the dining room, “What are you doing, Pa?” Sirius turned to look at Teddy with a smile.

“I thought I’d give your friends some advice,” Sirius said.

“Diagrams,” Kurt said.

“Oh, God, Pa, you can’t do that!” Teddy exclaimed.

“Your Dad and I didn’t have anyone we could ask, and I wish that we did. I only want to help your friends, the first time is a very precious thing,” Sirius said.

“Excuse me, Mr Lupin. Um… I appreciate what you’re trying to do. But… uh… we don’t need you to tell us how to do it the first time,” Blaine said, going red. Kurt covered his face.

“Well, this will be useful for you in the future as well,” Sirius said.

“No!” Teddy exclaimed, “Pa, please just stop.” Sirius met their eyes, and Teddy pleaded internally. Sirius sighed.

“Fine. But I want you boys to know that if you ever need anything, advice, extra condoms, anything, my husband and I are here,” Sirius said seriously.

“Oh my god, shut up,” Teddy said, “Blaine, Kurt, I am so sorry. My father is a menace. I’m sorry.”

“We’ll just leave,” Kurt said, standing up. He and Blaine rushed out of the house, and Sirius gave Teddy an apologetic look.

“I’m telling Dad,” Teddy said, taking their phone out of their pocket and dialling.

“I was just trying to help,” Sirius said.

“You helped wrong,” Teddy said, “Oh, hi, Dad!”

“Teddy?” Remus asked, “What is it?”

“Oh nothing. Just that Pa decided to give my friends Blaine and Kurt a sex talk and now they’ll probably never speak to me again,” Teddy said cheerfully.

“Hand the phone over to your father,” Remus said. Teddy nodded and gave the phone to Sirius, who took it gingerly.

“Hi, honey,” Sirius said. Teddy covered their mouth, trying not to laugh as they heard yelling coming from their phone, though they couldn’t make out the words. When Sirius hung up the phone, he hand it back to Teddy, and Sirius looked sheepish.

“I think I was just grounded,” Sirius said.

“We can be grounded together,” Teddy said, “I’m still grounded from trying to sneak off to a gay bar.” Sirius grinned.

“You are definitely our child,” Sirius said.

“Daughter.”

“Definitely our daughter. Well, if we’re both grounded, we can spend some quality time together,” Sirius said.

“We already spend a lot of quality time together. I have to go Skype call Aunt Dora. She wants to hear about the show,” Teddy said. Sirius nodded, and starting clearing up his charts and condoms, and Teddy headed upstairs to their computer. Aunt Dora would definitely like to hear about what their Pa had just done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set during episode 3.06, 'Mash Off' and uses dialogue straight from that episode. I recommend watched the episode while reading, as I wrote it while watching the episode.

“Burt Hummel,” Sue Sylvester’s voice blared on the TV. Remus and Sirius were sitting down to watch the nights newscast as Sue’s latest ad campaign came on, “He’s running for congress. Last year he had a heart attack. He might have had a heart transplant and he might have got it from a baboon. Baboons are dangerous killers who throw their own faeces when they’re not tearing off peoples faces or admiring their own weird butts. Congress is bad enough, if Burt Hummel  thinks that what Washington needs it more baboon parts then he needs a brain transplant. Watch out baboons. Burt Hummel and his baboon heart. Wrong on the issues, wrong for Ohio. I’m Sue Sylvester, I have a human heart, I approve this message.”

“What?” Sirius asked, staring the television, “How can that even be allowed?” Remus shook his head.

“It really does seem off,” Remus said.

“I’m calling Burt,” Sirius said, reaching for his cellphone.

“Don’t,” Remus said.

“He needs to know,” Sirius said.

“He probably does know,” Remus pointed out, “He’ll be on top of it. Him and Will Schuester.”

“I can’t believe that woman is a teacher as Teddy’s school,” Sirius said, shaking his head, “She shouldn’t be allowed near children.”

“We don’t know what she’s like as a teacher, or cheerleader coach. She might just be like this for the campaign,” Remus said, shrugging, “We could give her the benefit of the doubt.”

“No,” Teddy said, walking in to the room, “Kurt’s told me all about her. The only decent thing she’s ever done was try to help him when he was being bullied by some kid who’s left the school. Apparently she’s been trying to destroy the Glee club for the last two years, and had tantrums in the principal’s office that leads to her pushing kids into lockers and she once tried to shoot Brittany out of a cannon.”

“What?” Remus exclaimed, standing up, “And she’s still there!”

“Guess nothing she did was enough reason to be fired,” Teddy said, sitting down.

“If she ever does anything to you we will come down on her so fast she won’t see it coming, and she’ll be out of that school,” Remus said.

“I know,” Teddy said, “But she hasn’t done anything to me. At the moment her focus is her campaign. I don’t even think she knows who I am. Don’t worry.” Remus shook his head, and he and Sirius exchanged a look, agreeing between themselves to keep an eye and ear out for anything to do with Sue Sylvester.

“Anyway. Didn’t Harry have that awful chemistry teacher, Snape?” Teddy asked, “Doesn’t he describe his time with him as character building?”

“He only says that because every time James complained to the school about Snape’s behaviour, Snape brought up the fact that we all went to school together, never got along, and it was probably all about their rivalry,” Remus said, “Nothing could be done, even when he was bullying other students, because Snape was very good at manipulating people.” 

“Snape was a right bastard,” Sirius said, disgusted, “And he hated children, don’t know why he became a teacher.”  

“Okay… moving past Snape. Sorry for bringing that one up,” Teddy said, shaking their head.

“Let’s just wait and see what happens,” Remus said, “I don’t think there’s anything we can do about this ad.”

“Fine,” Sirius said, sitting down, “This is rubbish.”

* * *

Teddy walked with the New Directions into the auditorium, seeing the Trouble Tones coming in from the other direction.

“Oh, here we go,” Teddy murmured.

“What are you doing here?” Rachel asked.

“Shelby said she had something to show us, what are you doing here?” Mercedes replied.

 “Mr Schue said the same thing,” Finn said.

“Let me guess, he wants to combine choirs for Sectionals,” Santana said, “Well it’s not going to happen, the Trouble Tones are here to stay. So why don’t you shuffle your buster choir off our stage.”

“Look you guys, we can compete without being enemies, alright, we don’t have to get vicious,” Finn said.

“Oh, I think we do, soft serve,” Santana said, “See, the Trouble Tones are three ‘F’. Fierce, femme, phenomenal. Oh, and guys, hurry up, go get some moist towels, we have to get Finn wet before we can roll him back in the sea.”

“Okay, you know what, Santana,” Rachel said, stepping forward, “Finn is in great shape, and your meanness only highlights your own personal insecurity.”

“And Rachel, your moustache is thicker than a Middle Easter dictator’s,” Santana said. As she finished, a guitar started playing, and Mr Schuester and Shelby walked on to the stage, singing together.

“Mr Schue, Shelby, I think we can all admit that was weirdly amazing,” Rachel said when they finished, “But what exactly was the point?”

“That sometimes bringing together two conflicting things can create something totally unexpected,” Mr Schuester said.

“We’re not combining Glee clubs, Mr Schue,” Mercedes said.

“Not what I’m talking about,” Mr Schue said, “With Sectionals coming up for both of us, it’s time we all got serious. With some friendly competition.”

“Each groups going to put together their own mash up to perform head to head,” Shelby said.

“For the first annual McKinley High mash off,” Mr Schue said. Everyone started clapping and cheering, and Teddy joined in, feeling a little apprehensive. They’d actually be performing, even if it was just for the Trouble Tones. Teddy hadn’t performed in front of anyone yet.

But they would have to at some point, with Sectionals coming up. This way would probably be better, it would get them ready.

* * *

“Okay guys,” Mr Schue said, clapping as he walked into the choir room, “We’ve got our work cut out for us this week with our mash up. Now the Trouble Tones have powerful voices, so song selection is key here. Any suggestions?”

“What about The Clash?”

“The Police.”

“R.E.M.”

“Spice Girls.”

“The Jonas Brothers.”

“Guys, now, we can’t use any of those bands. The only thing they have in common is that they all broke up, and right now the New Directions need to feel united,” Finn said.

“I like what you’re saying, Finn,” Mr Schue agreed, nodding, “It’s not just about the music, but where it comes from.”

“Who do you think we should use?” Tina asked.

“Well how about this? People think Hall and Oates are famous for their cool puffy hair and that dudes banging ‘stache, but also their awesome for staying together over the long haul,” Finn said.

“Just like us,” Rachel said, “Despite all their differences.”

“I think we should give the solo to the new guy,” Finn said, and Teddy’s eyes widened slightly, “Get him prepared for what’s in store when the stakes get high. Rory, I think you’ll do a great job.” Teddy felt disappointment rising in them. Of course. Rory was newer than Teddy, of course he was the new guy Finn was referring to. Finn wouldn’t even refer to Teddy as the new guy, since Teddy would refuse to answer to being a guy.

“Thanks Finn, but I don’t think I’m ready for that honour just yet,” Rory said.

“C’mon,” Blaine said, turning around in his seat, “You’re totally ready, Rory. You’ll kill it. We’ll all help you. It’s a great idea, Finn.”

“Thanks,” Finn said.

The rest of Glee club went by, and Blaine walked out with Teddy.

“I thought when he said give the solo to the new guy, Finn was going to give it you,” Blaine said. Teddy shrugged.

“But Rory is the new guy,” Teddy said, not wanting to dwell on it, “I’m new, but Rory’s newer. And I would protest at the usage of the word guy.”

“But you should have a solo,” Blaine said.

“I’ll have more opportunites. Four years of opportunities, in fact. I’m only a freshman,” Teddy said.

“Still. We’ll get you a solo, and soon. I’ve heard you signing, and Kurt said you were amazing in you audition to join Glee,” Blaine said. Teddy smiled.

“I should thank Kurt,” Teddy said.

“Hey, I’ll talk to you later, alright? And we should work on a song for you to perform for Glee club, so they can all see that you deserve a solo,” Blaine said, putting two thumbs up before running off. Teddy watched him leave, and sighed. Teddy wasn’t even sure if they wanted a solo, but they also didn’t like being completely looked over. Maybe it was time to do something so they weren’t over looked.

* * *

Teddy walked down the stairs quietly, listening carefully for their parents. It wasn’t that they were avoiding their parents, it was just that they wanted to prevent seeing them for as long as possible.

When Teddy heard nothing, they quickly went into the kitchen, looking through the fridge for something to drink before pulling out some soda.

“What did you do to your hair?”

Teddy closed their eyes and turned around, opening their eyes to see Remus standing in the doorway, looking shocked.

“Dad, listen,” Teddy started.

“Your hair is blue,” Remus said.

“Turquoise, actually,” Teddy said, “It’s part of my expression of myself.”

“Teddy, your Pa and I support you. We love you and we want you to be able to express your gender identity, but is the blue hair really necessary?” Remus asked.

“It’s turquoise,” Teddy said, “And it’s not just about expressing my gender. It’s about expressing me. I’ve been so withdrawn, trying not to stir the pot or cause trouble, and this year I’ve began to express myself a bit more, now that I’ve come out to you and Pa and everyone, but I’m still not really expressing myself. It’s been rather conservative, even considering the fact that some days I’m wearing skirts and dresses to school. But that’s not me. I’m loud, I’m a bright star and I’m not someone who is overlooked. That’s what the turquoise hair is. No one will overlook me.”

“No one overlooks you,” Remus said, shaking his head.

“They do in Glee club,” Teddy said, “Today they decided to give the solo to the new kid. But that was someone else. I don’t think they even notice me in there, other than when I say something about their cisnormativity or whatever other bullshit. You know they have girl parts and boy parts for this mash up we’re performing against the trouble tones. There’s only three girls compared with the rest of the team. Of course, I’m insisting on the ‘girl’ costume because it is way cuter, and so they’ve decided that means I have a ‘girl’ part when the costume is nothing to do with it.”

“I know it’s hard, and I can’t even begin to understand what it’s like for you,” Remus said, “But if they only pay you any attention when you speak up, then you need to speak up more. Don’t let your hair get attention for you, get yourself attention.”

“Yeah maybe,” Teddy said, shrugging, “But I like my hair this colour.” Remus shook his head, but he smiled.

“Fine. If that’s what makes you happy,” he said, and pulled Teddy into a hug, “Just next time, tell us first. And don’t go getting a nose piercing or anything without talking to us. I don’t want that kind of surprise.”

“You know, I would rock a nose piercing,” Teddy said. Remus laughed and let Teddy go, stepping back.

“Don’t let your Pa hear you say that. He would insist that you get one, he’d take you out to get it himself.”

* * *

New Directions went first in their mash up competition, and Teddy had a lot of fun, even forgetting that there were people watching as they performed. Teddy knew that they would be able to get through future performances, Sectionals, maybe even Regionals and Nationals.

“The moustache you had to wear was ridiculous,” Teddy said to Blaine when they finished their performance, “Look at your hair.” Teddy reached up to try and touch the hair that was all puffed up on Blaine’s head.

“Don’t touch my hair,” Blaine said, “You definitely had the better costume. So did Kurt.”

“Hey, it’s not so bad. At least you got to take the moustache off hallway through,” Teddy said, laughing.

“It was fun,” Blaine said, “Which is the entire point.” Teddy grinned.

“I know,” they said, “Where’s Kurt?”

“Working on his presidential speech. The debate is coming up, he needs to get ready,” Blaine said.

“Oh yeah,” Teddy said, “I’ll come along. Support Kurt, even though I can’t actually vote.”

“Awesome,” Blaine said, “Come on, we should get out of our costumes. By the way. Love the hair.” Teddy grinned.

“Thanks.”

*

Teddy sat through the presidential debate with scepticism. No one except Kurt even stood for anything, and Teddy definitely agreed with Kurt’s stance on dodgeball. For someone as clumsy as Teddy, dodgeball was hell, and in the game against the Trouble Tones the other day, Teddy had been the first one out by tripping over one of the balls. Wanting to stop bullying was admirable.

After Kurt’s speech, it was Rachel’s turn. Teddy crossed their arms, not wanting to listen to Rachel, who had turned against her friend in her ambitious reach for the top.

“Hello, I’m Rachel Berry,” Rachel began her speech, “And I have campaigned as president on a crusade for school book covers, a plan to save the school thousands of dollars. While I still consider this plan an inspired stroke of political genius, I hereby withdraw my candidacy, and urge you all to vote for Kurt Hummel. He’s the only candidate here today who never went negative. He’s the one who deserves to be President. That’s why I’m casting my vote for Kurt Hummel. Vote Hummel, McKinley, vote for Kurt.” Burt was the first one to start clapping for Rachel’s speech, but soon more people joined. Teddy whistled. Friendship won out.

After the debate, Teddy went directly to Rachel while Blaine congratulated Kurt on his speech.

“You did the right thing,” Teddy said.

“It just took me awhile,” Rachel said, “Look, you haven’t been here long, but somehow you understood friendship with Kurt more than I did.”

“I grew up in a family that values friendship more than anything else,” Teddy said, “And I’m just glad that friendship won this time. Remember this in the future. You’ll be a star, Rachel Berry, but you don’t have to step on your friends to get there.” Rachel nodded.

“I better go take down my campaign posters. I’ll see you in Glee club,” Rachel said.

“Bye Rachel,” Teddy said.

* * *

Teddy watched in amazement as the Trouble Tones performed their Adele mash up. It was amazing. They were all so talented. When they finished their performance, Santana jumped off the stage and went directly to Finn.

“What did you just say to her?” Santana demanded, pointing at Rachel.

“I said I thought you were great,” Finn said.

“No, you’re lying,” Santana said, shaking her head.

“No, he literally just said that,” Rachel said.

“Did you tell her too?” Santana asked.

“Santana,” Mr Schue said, standing up.

“Everyone is gonna know now. Because of you!” Santana exclaimed.

“The whole school already knows. And you know what? They don’t care,” Finn said.

“Not just the school, you idiot. Everyone!” Santana said.

“What are you talking-” Finn said but was cut off by Santana slapping him.

“What the hell?” Teddy whispered, “What just happened?”  Teddy didn’t get any explanation. Everyone was too shocked. 


End file.
